


Stranger

by TeamRageQuit



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brother-Sister Relationships, Depression, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRageQuit/pseuds/TeamRageQuit
Summary: You loved your brother Aleks. Always have and always will.





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble i did. If you like it let me know and i'll write more!

You’re not sure when it happened, when you started coming home to empty imported vodka bottles on the counter, or when Aleks got a neck tattoo. You’re not sure he first time you found his dime bag in the car or when he forgot your name and just replaced it with babygirl.

You try to ignore it as much as possible to save yourself but its hard. Aleks is your older brother and you love him no matter what he does.. Or at least you tell yourself that. It’s never been this bad. Your mother is a mess and doesn’t know what to do anymore, she feels like she's failed her children. Your dad could care less as he sits back and watches hell unravel around the warm place you once called home. You’re here everyday but you can’t remember the last time you called this place “Home” You’re not sure when Aleks went down hill. 

You blame it on your parents. They raised you two the best they could, while constantly hissing at each other from their own problems. “  
“It was never this bad” you tell yourself as you get inside being greeted by your father calling your mother a “Cunt”.

The front room of your home went from smelling a comforting fall day to bud lite and cigarettes.  
You make a b-line for your room as Aleks emerges from his cave to use the bathroom.  
“What are you doing up?” Your mom cooed from around the corner.  
“I had to fucking pee, stop babying me.” Your mother sighed. You gave her a sympathetic look from your doorway. You missed Aleks. You have for along time even though he was right there.

You wanted to talk to him but every time you do, he makes vulgar remarks about wanting to fuck your friends and it makes you sick to your stomach, remembering why you don't talk to him in the first place.  
The rare moments when Aleks is sober, it's like a fresh cool breeze running through your house. Your mom can breathe for a moment's and it feels like home again. Aleks and you laugh together about when you were kids. Making all the more sad to see him go again shortly after.

You weren’t sure what was worse, Aleks or your parents. When you were teenangers he would sweep you out of the house away from your parents chaos and make you forget about everything bad in your life. He would help you with your homework and even pick you up from school after he graduated. Aleks didn’t even drink when he first turned 21, its like something in him just clicked one day to pick up a bottle and never put it down. From drinking on the weekends after to work to never leaving his room and not remembering what day it is.  
When you came home from work one day and Aleks wasn’t there you were kinda relieved that you wouldn’t have to listen to your mother and him argue. Maybe you could just relax.

When the sounds of your parents screaming overpowered the noises coming through your headphone you shut your laptop and listen.  
The past few years whenever they fought you always had to listen. Just in case you had to call the cops. It got that bad. Aleks used to sit and listen with you. You always prepared to be taken away put in foster care with Aleks when you were younger. It never happened and sometimes you wish it did. Maybe you wouldn’t be so depressed. Maybe Aleks wouldn’t be so fucked up.  
“Stay together for the kids They say” You mumbled under your breath.  
““I don’t care if i go to Jail tonight, You don’t know how bad i want to slit your throat right now.” Your mother yelled.  
You silently closed your laptop and grabbed your keys, darting out of the house without a word.

You got in your car and speed off the street. You didn’t know where you were going, you barely had any gas in your tank.   
You tried your best to not let the tears flow. To not let them affect you, but those were your parents and you felt like you had no one as it was.  
“I’m fucking 22 years old this stupid shit shouldn’t bother me!” You slammed your hands on the wheel and sat at the traffic light. Hot tears streamed down your face as you took the turn and reached for your phone at the same time. You pressed 1 on speed dial and let it ring, and ring ,and ring. “Come Aleks pick up you fucking asshole!”  
You threw your phone down.

“Why do you always forget about me?!” You shouted into air as you gripped the wheel and jerked it as hard as you could towards the nearest tree. You didn’t believe in god, but fuck if you did he was sure looking over you in those seconds because when you opened your eyes you weren’t in some magical place where everyone was dressed in white and weren’t surrounded by your deceased family members. Instead you were Strapped to a stretcher, You felt sticky and you tasted metal. You couldn’t get a good look at your surroundings before you slipped back into unconsciousness.


End file.
